


Grieving

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles mourn someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)Table [here](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/29868.html#cutid1). Character death.

Cancer.  
   
It was something she couldn't slay. She couldn't get rid of it by staking or kicking or punching. Instead she had to rely on the doctors. Watch as her mom spent every day more tired than the last. She leaned on Giles a lot.  
   
Brain tumor.  
   
He couldn't cure it through magical mean. No potion or spell or mystical object could help. So he waited for the conventional treatments to work. Watch as Joyce bravely soldiered on. He spent a lot of time comforting Buffy.  
   
Aneurysm.   
   
The doctors said it was quick. It hadn't really hit them until now. Standing over the mound of earth, staring at the simple marker with the word 'Mother' etched into the grey stone. Tears came, for both of them. Clinging to one another Buffy and Giles grieved. But they had each other now and that will get them through the worst of it.


End file.
